


a thousand hands of mens.

by marymada



Category: Carnival Row (TV)
Genre: Estudo de personagem, F/M, Other, desafio de escrita, drable, pensamentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: Tourmaline se lembra que antes de tudo suas asas eram azuis brilhantes. Agora, elas não passam de atrativos para homens puxarem e colocarem suas mãos sujas.[uma composição de poucas palavras sobre o relacionamento da Tourmaline com a sua nova realidade].





	a thousand hands of mens.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa drable era para um desafio de escrita que eu e minha amiga estávamos dispostas a fazer - e acabamos não fazendo - sobre coisas que gostávamos. A proposta era até 300 palavras. É simples, e meio sem jeito.

_"Você é assustadora,_

_E estranha, e bela._

_Algo que nem todo mundo sabe amar."_

_**Warsan Shire** _

*****

**Tourmaline e Os Mil Homens**

*****

O lençol de Tourmaline ainda cheira como um humano rico, irresponsável e igualmente bêbado. Cheira como algo que ela despreza, como a sua pele, e cheira como o sabão que ela passa incontáveis vezes pelo próprio corpo com o intuito de tirar a sujeira que ela sempre acha que está carregando. 

Ela passa os dedos sobre as dobras do tecido de cetim e se encolhe na cama, ficando menor do que sua estatura já era. Ficando como uma pequena fada assustada dos contos infantis feitos de poeira dourada e magia, contos que agora são esquecidos pois não há mais crianças aladas para os escutarem. 

Seus cabelos tem os tons de azul que suas asas já tiveram um dia. Seus lábios o tom de rosa muito forte e muito gosmento, e seus braços são magros e flácidos quando caídos na cama ao lado do jovem bêbado e roncando. Jonah suspira com força enquanto se move na cama, e Tourmaline quer se esconder entre os tecidos e as peles, quer se esconder das sombras dos homens que já entraram em seu quarto procurando um amor exótico que só ela poderia ser capaz de proporcionar. 

Quando ela chegou nessa cidade sabia que os homens apenas se deitavam nas camas mágicas das fadas pela sensação de poderem domar o que não conheciam, de colocar as mãos sujas nos corpos que eles não entendiam a biologia, de seres maiores do que eles em suas capas de carne e sangue e normalidade. Mas Tourmaline sabe que cada fada dali poderia matar mil homens. 

Os mesmos mil homens que se deitam na sua cama, e fazem seu lençol ter cheiro de podridão, bebida e humanidade. Jonah suspira em seu sonho, e a chuva cai lá fora, cobrindo a terra de água e transformando em lama, ficando preso nos sapatos de couro e nas botas altas das fadas com cabelo azul. 

Ela se estica, deixa as pernas caírem para fora da cama, e as asas tomarem o espaço no quarto que é delas de direito, brilhando e rompendo o ar com a força mágica que lhe foi dada pelas Deusas. Antes, Tourmaline queria que as crianças achassem que ela era divina. Quando chegou nessas terras, queria que os homens achassem que ela era um monstro. 

Agora, cansada e esticada entre os lençóis cheirando a humanidade decadente, Tourmaline quer apenas fechar os olhos e não enxergar as sombras das mãos em seus quadris e o queimar dos toques em sua pele. 

Ela quer se esquecer que é amaldiçoada. 


End file.
